


Four Years and Seven Tequila Shots Later

by BlackIndiaInk



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIndiaInk/pseuds/BlackIndiaInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bechloe Week day three: Sports </p><p>After four years of being on the Barden University Soccer team together Chloe gets Beca to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Years and Seven Tequila Shots Later

It’s another party after another national championship. We won again and we’re drunk in a hotel room at two in the morning. The rest of the team are spread out across this hotel room and the next one. It’s not our room though. It’s Aubrey and Chloe’s room, which is probably a bad thing since I have an on again off again boyfriend back home and we’re definitely going to be missed if we stay out here too long. 

When I came to Barden nothing I expected happened. I pictured myself a loner, appeasing my dad, doing the college thing for a year and then dropping out to go to L.A. It was on track. After a talk, I agreed to join something, which ended up being intramural soccer. That led to me walking on to the BU soccer team. 

The one and only game I played intramural, she was there. That’s how I got on the team. She found me in the locker room showers after the game and told me I should try out. I did and now we are three time National Champs. Still kicking ass on the field. 

Soccer is not really on my mind right now. Here I am, back pressed up against the glass of the sliding door. Chloe’s so close I can smell the tequila as she whispers. “What would you do if I kissed you right now?”

I shake my head and try not to smile. It only encourages her. “You’re so weird. Why do you always ask me that?” I can’t help how my heart jumps and my breath comes quicker. 

“Because I like to see your pupils get big and I like it when you want me.” 

She’s looking at me over through her lashes, like she can already taste my lips. Then, she does. It happens every time we’re around each other at a party or sometimes when we’re alone in the locker room after practice. It makes me float, makes me forget I’m even in my body. She’s so good at this. The thrill of it doesn’t mean that anything will change. We always act like nothing happened the next day but for about a week I see that sadness in her eyes. 

I’ll feel guilty. It won’t be awkward because we’re past that. The first few times were hard because I didn’t know what to say after she told me she wanted more. We promised that we wouldn’t do it again but obviously it’s been four years of slips and I still don’t ever feel as alive as when I’m with her. Well, except maybe when I score a goal. No, not even then. She’s the ultimate sport for me.

We end up making out on the balcony until Aubrey finds us. She’s still not a fan of mine. I think it’s because she’s in love with Chloe, who doesn’t buy my theory. I swear it’s true though and as much guilt as I feel when our team captain rolls her eyes and walks away, I’m still going to drag Chloe back to the room I’m sharing with Fat Amy. She can sleep here with Aubrey. 

I want to go. Chloe has way too many clothes and I can’t touch her how I need to right now. She’s moved down to my neck now and I don’t want her to stop because she’s doing that thing with her mouth. If I was trying to resist her that thing would have killed all my will power but I’m not resisting. For once, I have every intention of being with her. Maybe I’m tired of trying to not be with her. Maybe I’m finally more scared of losing her than I am of getting hurt. 

“Chloe,” I gasp. 

She stops and looks up at me, dimples appearing as a smile pulls her lips up. “Yes?” The smile is fake. Fear hides in her eyes. She thinks I want to stop. That means she’s not as drunk as I thought. Good.

“Let’s go back to my room.” 

Her dimples appear and can feel the excitement radiate off of her. Now, she’s really smiling at me and I can’t help but smile back. I find her hand with mine and tug her away from the door so I can open it. We go in and walk quickly right through the middle of our gathered teammates whose eyes follow us all the way to the door. 

We’re still holding hands and Chloe is practically bouncing in place beside me as I look back and catch Fat Amy’s eye. She knows what I’m about to say and just nods and winks. Chloe’s already got the door to the hall open and she pulls me around and out but I still hear Amy say something before it’s closed. 

“What? Oh, just Beca and Chloe again. You owe me five dollars!” 

I sigh and shake my head but Chloe just giggles and pulls me two doors down. She waits as I slip the key card in and open the door but as soon as we’re across the threshold she’s on me, pushing until I backpedal and my knees hit the bed. We both fall and bounce up a little on the mattress. She’s stronger than I am and it’s kind of hot when she takes does stuff like this. 

I try not to analyze why I let her have control when we have sex. It’s never been that way with anyone else. I trust her more for some reason. She crawls up till she’s straddling my waist and leans over, just shy of lip contact. “Do you want me to kiss you, Beca?”

Instead of speaking, I try to lean up and answer by showing her how much I want it. She pulls back and raises an eyebrow. “Do you?”

 

“Yes,” I answer. 

Expectation is killing me because it’s true and she knew it was all along. It’s a new kind of torture and I don’t know if I like it. She leans back down into the same position and her lips brush mine ever so slightly as she speaks. 

“Good because I’m not going to touch you again until you promise to talk to me after.” 

My eyes shoot open and I’m looking into the most serious eyes I’ve ever seen. “What do you mean? We always talk.” I tangle my hand in her hair and try to pull her down into a kiss.

“No.” She stops me, grabbing my hand and shoving it above my head. “We don’t and we need to. I can’t keep doing this back and forth thing.”

“Oh,” I say. It’s all I can think of because her hand is so tight around my wrist that it hurts in the best way. Aubrey must have finally talked her into drawing a line. “What do you want?” I’m not sure I’m ready to be forced into the inevitable and it really is evil for her to do this. She knows I won’t go back on the promise if I say yes and she must be pretty sure I’ll will since she’s making the threat. 

Stubborn runs in my family but it’s so tempting. We need to talk about it. I’ve avoided it for almost four years. We both know I owe her that but I’m still kind of pissed that she’s pulling this. Well, half pissed and half turned on, which adds up to really, really wet. I remember my thoughts lately and how I know I should just get over myself and let her love me. 

My lip starts to hurt as I chew on it, eyes unfocused. The decision is already made. I’m just stalling for effect. One… two… three seconds and I act before she can see what’s going on, flipping her over on her back and leaning down into the exact position she was in over me.

“Okay, we can talk.” I kiss her smile and run my hand up her side until it’s over her left breast, brushing my fingertips over her nipple. I break the kiss for a moment but keep the motion of my fingers going until I feel her nipple pucker. “But I want to get something out of the way right now.” 

“What,” she whispers against my lips. 

For this, I lean back a foot, ignoring her protest, and look her right in the eyes. “Chloe Beale, will you go out with me?”

Her reaction kind of weirds me out because suddenly she’s laughing and then I see a tear slip down her cheek, falling sideways to the bed. I scrunch my face. “What?”

She’s still laughing but trying to stop, catching her breath. “It’s just…” 

I sigh and sit up, putting my hands on my hips. I’m still mirroring her position from earlier, straddling her waist. Now, I’m getting more toward the pissed off side. 

“I really didn’t expect that and of course I will.” She reaches up and brushes a thumb along my cheek like she can wipe away my sour expression. “I’ve kind of been waiting for this for a long time.” 

All that anger melts when I see that she’s just happy. “Oh, well, I suck. I know.” 

“Yes, you do.” She grins at me and winks. “But mostly just in good ways.” 

“You bet your ass, I do.” 

So, we sit there grinning at each other like idiots and then all of a sudden she gasps. “What?” It’s kind of a weird night already so I can only imagine. 

“Amy owes me five dollars now.” 

“Oh god.” I groan and lean down, placing my hands on either side of her head. So, it was Chloe that was betting on our love life. “You’re ruining this.” 

“Not possible,” she says and pulls me in. 

After that kiss, I knew we were going to be okay. There was still a lot to sort but it felt good to finally be okay with this, with us. Maybe I just got tired of denying myself what I needed and maybe I’m still afraid of getting my heart broken. It’s just better when you actually try. Four years later the lesson has finally sunk in.


End file.
